vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108714-your-customer-service-is-horrid
Content ---- ---- ---- The sky is blue. | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure NCSoft will ever change their CS MO. They've been getting feedback on it since OG Lineage, and it hasn't changed a wink. I don't condone, or suggest that their CS is great, or good, it's standard midline semi-automated CS, the pinnacle of mediocrity.... But I don't see that changing any time soon. | |} ---- ---- Don't even get me started on their CS back in the day..... | |} ---- ---- ---- Because it would defeat the entire purpose of having it since, most people aren't experienced enough to know how they're getting hacked. 90% of all compromised accounts are because someone typed their email and password into a webpage that "looks" official and sends their username and password to the "hackers" which isn't hacking at all. If I have your email account information, I have everything I need, after changing your email password. You'll never get it back, especially if you don't have the authenticator attached. It's far more difficult if you do have the authenticator, which requires some social engineering, given the quality of some customer service departments in the world, Bozo the clown himself could gain access just by talking on the phone for 5 minutes. | |} ---- ---- Nah, you can still log-in to the forums either way. If you lose the authenticator, logging into the game is a different story. Once CS disables it on the account, it only takes 10 seconds to put it back on your new phone. Account Issues to both questions. Technical support would be for problems with graphics/video cards, etc. (like I have video card 'x', yet the game sucks on my system, yadda yadda). Serial Code issues has to do with the code to add the game onto your account so that you can play/install it. | |} ---- ---- No one should have to wait a day for problems as trivial as this, nor should anyone accept mediocrity just because it's the status quo. It's not the just the fact that it took a day to solve, it's the fact that I gave them the information they wanted a minute after they asked for it, and then they proceeded to do nothing about it for 21 hours later. This game has the worst CS for any MMO I've played, which is what happens when you let NCSoft have control over these things. Even a game like Shadowbane, the complete and utter failure it turned out to be, had better CS, and that was years ago. | |} ---- It's because your account isn't handled by Carbine. It's handled by NCSoft. Carbine convinced them to finally add authenticators once they discovered that NCSoft isn't very security conscious. That said, NCSoft handles both customer service and your account. And they're not good. And worse, they don't give a flying *cupcake* about these forums. Even though they technically run these as well, I highly doubt they read them. I don't know if NCSoft themselves have a central forum, but I guarantee they don't care what we say on here. Your best bet is to try to get Carbine to be your advocate. | |} ---- ---- Request #1511825 | |} ---- ---- ---- That is where my problem really was, honestly. I would not have cared if the initial response took 2, 4 or 12 hours. It was the fact that there was such a huge gap in response times from when I responded to the request for more information, to when it was resolved. But thank you for looking into it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----